Secret Valentines
by Weeping Angel
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Will Yugi get what he wants the most? Y/Y B/R J/S. Please R+R
1. Chapter the First

A Valentine's story by me! Alright, a LATE Valentine's story by me, but, hey, it's a Valentine's story nevertheless. This will only be a couple of chapters, two most likely, but it should keep you all happy. The next chapters of my other stories are coming, but I've had some problems. Mainly the problem most commonly known as Writer's block™. But, I'm almost over it (I hope). So, yeah, soon. Please don't kill me for the delay.

Secret Valentines.

By: Weeping Angel

Rating: Pg

Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Will Yugi get what he wants the most?

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own them? I don't, so therefore, if it does look like I own them, either all my dreams have come true, or something is seriously wrong.

"Oh, look at this, everyone!" Anzu called out, holding an elaborate heart shaped red card. "I got the first Valentine's card!"

"Congratulations, Anzu." Yugi said, smiling for his friend. "Who's it from?"

"I don't know for sure," Anzu replied, "but I have my suspicions." The brown haired girl shot a smile at Yugi, though Yugi had the feeling that it wasn't directed at him, but at his darker half, who was currently snoring in his soul room. Yami would have had the opportunity to deliver the card as well; he had borrowed Yugi's body earlier that morning, only telling Yugi that he needed it for a special purpose.

"Well read it already." Jou said impatiently. The blonde boy was wrapped securely within Seto's embrace, and the billionaire didn't look like he was planning on letting his puppy go any time soon. Jou didn't look like he was arguing.

Blushing lightly, Anzu shook her head. "Not yet. How's about everyone else check their boxes first, and we'll read them out. But, I'm saving this one for last."

Sighing softly, Yugi hopped off his desk. He didn't really want to do this. He had seen red cardboard cut out on his desk when he woke up that morning, and had guessed that Yami had taken over their body last night after he had gone to bed. He had hoped that Yami had made a Valentine for him, but obviously the spirit didn't like him the same way he liked the ancient pharaoh.

At one end of the classroom were a group of letterboxes that the students in Yugi's class had made earlier that week. Yugi went to his, picked it up and brought it back to his desk, not opening it. He noticed Ryou and Honda do the same thing, but Jou, when Seto released him, had collected both his and his boyfriend's and taken them both back to Seto's desk, where the brown haired boy captured him again.

"Okay, we'll read them one at a time." Anzu announced once everyone was seated. "I'll go first."

In highly exaggerated movement, Anzu pulled out a small pink card from her box, and opened it. "Remember, you don't have to read who it's from." She reminded them. Then she began to read.

     " 'I love you

        Do you love me?

        This is how it's meant to be

        You and me

        All together

        I'm not gonna let you go, not ever' " she read. "Oh, how sweet." Anzu folded the card and placed it next to her. Then she smiled. "Who's next?"

"Hold on, Anzu." Jou said grinning. "Who's it from?"

Anzu blushed bright red. "It's...it's no one, don't worry about it, Jou." She said quickly.

"Oh, come on, Anzu. Tell us!" Jou pleaded.

"No!"

"Well, why don't we guess?" Ryou suggested. "That way, you're not telling anyone, Anzu."

"Yeah!" Yugi grinned. "It'll be fun!"

"After." Seto said, looking at his watch. "Let's go through all the cards before we start guessing who they're from."

"Alright." Anzu said, visibly relived. "Later. Who's next?"  

Honda grinned. "I'll go! I've probably got a ton of cards anyway." He opened his box and then growled. "One?! Only one?" Everyone laughed as Honda pulled out a small red heart shaped card.

"What's it say?" Jou laughed. "Is it a restraining order?"

"No." Honda said. "It's from Miho.

        'Like honey to a bee

         I'm hoping you'll stick with me

         I love you. "

"Good for you, Honda." Yugi smiled. He wasn't looking forward to his turn. He knew he wouldn't have many cards; he couldn't have. "Jou, why don't you go next?"

"Yeah, alright." Jou agreed, opening his box and pulling out two cards and a small bouquet of flowers.

"Who's that from?" Seto growled, taking one of the cards from Jou's hand, and looking it over, a scowl on his features. Jou snatched it back. "It's from Jubei, isn't it?" Seto accused angrily.

"Seto, I don't like Jubei!" Jou protested. "You know I love you! But if it means so much to you," Jou tore the card in two, not even reading it, then turned to Yugi. "Yug, could you bin this for me?"

Yugi nodded, and did so, returning to his desk, just in time to hear Seto say to Jou, "thank you, puppy."

Yugi smiled softly to himself. He had recognised the handwriting n that card as he took it over to the bin. It was Seto's. The billionaire caught his eyes, and nodded his thanks, an exchange which only Ryou noticed. The pale hikari made a mental note to question Yugi on it later.

"So what does Seto's card read, Jou?" Anzu asked.

"How do you know I gave him the card?" Seto asked.

"Oh, come on. I may not be the brightest, but give me a little credit. You wouldn't let him keep the other card, so this one must be yours." Anzu said, then added sheepishly, "Besides, I saw you put the flowers and card in his box this morning."

Seto smirked. "Maybe I was just a delivery boy?"

"Yeah right." Honda snorted. "You, a delivery boy?"

"Seto!" Jou exclaimed, his eyes shining as he held his boyfriend's card in his hand like it was fragile. "Seto, you shouldn't have!"

"I wanted to, Puppy." Seto purred, kissing Jou's neck.

"Thanks, Seto. I..."

"I know, Puppy. Me too."

"What did Seto give you, Jou?" Yugi asked, watching the exchange curiously.

"Nothing much." Jou said. "I don't really wanna say."

"Okay. Seto, it's your turn." Yugi said, not pushing the matter.

Seto nodded and pulled out a card. He read it, and then threw it towards the bin, sinking it perfectly. Then he grabbed another card and did the same thing. And another. Another. Finally, after about another five cards, Seto pulled one out and smiled. "Finally.

      ' S is for sophisticated

        E is for entertaining

        T is for terrific

        O is for outstanding

        K is for kind (to me anyway)

        A is for the ability to do anything

        I is for intelligent

        B is for beautiful

        A is for All Mine ' " 

Jou blushed. "It ain't as good as yours. I can't rhyme. I needed help anyway."

"It's good. And it's all true."

"I told you we should have put arrogant in there, Jou." Yugi joked, causing everyone to laugh.

"Your turn, Yugi."

Yugi froze. "N-no..." he stammered. "I...I don't have any."

Anzu frowned. "Yes you do. I put in one for you and Yami each."

Yugi coloured faintly, but opened his box and started in surprise. There were three cards. The realisation made Yugi's heart leap. Maybe the third card _was_ from Yami.

"Hey Yugi, can you let Yami out? So he can read his own cards?"

Yugi shook his head. "I would, but Yami's asleep in his soul room. He's snoring."

//I do not snore, Aibou.//

Yugi jumped slightly at Yami's voice. It was drowsy with sleep, and the words, meant to be stern, were accompanied by a yawn, a gesture that made Yugi giggle mentally.

/You do too! And besides, you're asleep! How would you know either way?/

//I suppose you have a point, Aibou.// Yami amended. //But I do not snore!//

/Okay, Yami./ Yugi said, still giggling. /Yami, do you want to come out? We're reading our Valentines./

//I have a Valentine?// Yami's surprise drifted through the link.

/Well, together, we have three./

//No. You have your fun.// Yugi could hear Yami yawn. //I'll read mine later.//

/Okay./

"Yo, Yugi," Jou called, waving a hand in front of the younger boy's face. "You in there, Yug?"

Yugi blushed. "Sorry. I was talking to Yami." He explained.

"Oh, so he is awake?" Anzu eyes lit up, sparkling with hope.

"Yes, he woke up, but Yami's really tired. He's gone back to bed, I think." Yugi's face lit up in a smile. "And he says he doesn't snore!"

Jou laughed, with Seto chuckling behind him.

"Ryou, have you checked your Valentines yet?" Yugi asked, trying to draw attention off himself.

Ryou shook his head, smiling at his friend's antics. "No Yugi. You're not getting out of it. I'll go, but after you."

Yugi sighed, his face falling.

"Is it really that bad, Yugi?" Ryou asked, concern in his voice.

Yugi smiled sadly. "No, it's just..."

"It's just what, Yugi?" Jou asked.

Yugi smiled brightly, although it was forced. He hoped none of his friends would call him on it; he didn't really want to have to explain his feelings. "I was just thinking," he said, giving his friends a huge, albeit fake, smile. "This is the first Valentine's Day we've all shared together." He smiled, pulling out a card.

" ' Yugi,' " he read, " ' I'm sorry I cannot be what you want me to be, but then we would both be unhappy – ' " Yugi abruptly cut off, his eyes filling with tears. "Thank you Anzu."

Anzu simply nodded.

Ryou, sensing there was something deeper about that card, something Yugi didn't want discussed, drew attention off the younger boy. "It's my turn." He said, pulling a card out of his box. "I only have one, though."

"Read it Ryou." Jou encouraged.

"Ok. 'Ryou. You're mine. Forever.'" Ryou paused. "It's not signed. I wonder who it's-" Ryou cut off, spluttering, red faced. "Never mind." He said finally once he had calmed down. A smile adorned his face.

"Okay, since we've all had one go, we'll go backwards now." Anzu said. "Ryou, you go first then."

"I only had one," Ryou reminded them, "which I've already read. It's Yugi's turn."

"Alright." Yugi said reluctantly, pulling out a second card. This one was decorated in pink, red and white hearts. It was identical to the one Anzu had given Yugi earlier, so he guessed it was for Yami from the brown haired girl. He opened it just enough to peek at the same, confirming his suspicions. After placing Yami's card in his bag to give to the spirit later, Yugi pulled out the third and final card. It was plain white, no decorations or anything outstanding. Yugi turned the card over but it was completely unmarked. 

Curious, Yugi read it. Then he closed it, and examined the cover again.

"What is it, Yugi?" Honda asked, seeing Yugi's confusion. "What does it say?"

"Not much.

     'I love you. No more words are needed, if you want to know who I am, meet me behind the School Alley at 5pm. Hope to see you there.'  It's not signed"

"What about handwriting?" Seto asked. "Do you recognise it?" The CEO drew the card from Yugi's unprotesting hand, and read it over.

"It's done on a computer," Yugi said, shaking his head, "So I can't tell."

"Hmm." Seto responded, things going over in his mind. "Well, who do you think it's from?"

Yugi blushed. " I don't know. I hope..."

"Yeah? Who do you hope it's from?"

Yugi blushed harder. "No one." He squeaked. He couldn't tell them! How would they handle knowing he loved Yami? What if they told him?

"Are you going?" Jou asked.

"I...I don't know." He admitted slowly.

"Well, why not?" Honda asked.

Yugi coloured again, ducking his head. "I...like this other person, and...I don't want them to feel like I've betrayed them. They might hate me."

"Yugi," Anzu said, "this person you like, does she-"

"Or he." Jou cut in. Off Anzu's look, he elaborated. "Well, Yugi never said it was a girl!" he defended himself. "It could be a guy!"

"Aright." Anzu sighed. 

'Why is she sighing?' Yugi thought, as she continued.

"Yugi, do you know if she," she glared at Jou, "or _he_ likes you?"

"No." Yugi squeaked, blushing brightly.

"Well, why shouldn't you go?" Anzu reasoned. "If this person you like does like you too, but is too shy, like you are, it might make them jealous." Anzu said.

"Besides," Jou added, "Your mystery person could be the one ya like. You'll never know unless you go." 

Yugi smiled. "You're right."

"So you'll go." Seto asked.

Yugi nodded. "Alright. I'll go."


	2. Chapter the Second

Egads, it's been ages, hasn't it? I apologise profusely for the wait with this, and the only excuse I have is that I didn't like what I had written, more specifically, the way I had written Anzu. I'll explain more at the end, but know that was the reason this was so late. Please don't hurt me. There should be one more chapter after this, and I hope to get it posted soon.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this, and thanks even more for being so patient with me.

On with the fic.

Secret Valentines

Chapter 2

It was 4:45 and Yugi was having doubts. What if it wasn't Yami? He didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings! But... he didn't want to be trapped in a relationship with someone, while he was constantly thinking of someone else. And besides, if his mystery person weren't one of his friends (which wasn't farfetched), they wouldn't know about Yami! How do you tell someone about something like that?

Calm down Aibou.Yami's voice startled the young duelist so much that he jumped.

/Yami!/

Sorry, Yugi,Yami apologised. I didn't mean to startle you. What are you still doing at school?

/I'm... I'm supposed to be meeting someone, Yami./

Oh.Yami replied. Yugi felt Yami's disappointment through the link. I had hoped to speak to you. But if you have plans.Yami trailed off, making Yugi feel guilty.

/Yami!/ Yugi cried. /Yami, I'll always have time for you./

Thank you, Aibou.Yami said smiling. Before Yugi could do anything, the spirit appeared in front of him.

Yugi smiled brightly and enveloped his darker half in a tight hug, which Yami seemed just as reluctant to break. Finally though, the pair split, but Yami stayed close to Yugi's side. 'For protection,' thought Yugi bitterly. 'Why can't he see me any other way?'

"Whom is it you are meeting, Aibou?" Yami asked after a second.

Yugi didn't immediately reply; instead he hugged Yami again, burying his head in Yami's chest. Breathing deeply, Yugi inhaled Yami's scent. The spirit smelled of rich spices, chocolate, and strangely enough, lemons. Yugi sighed contentedly. He had always loved Yami's smell.

"Yugi?" Yami prompted, returning Yugi's hug.

"Don't know," the smaller boy mumbled into Yami's jacket.

Yami pulled away, confused. "What do you mean, you don't know?"

Yugi giggled at the look on Yami's face. He thought it looked adorable. "I mean, I don't know who it is," he clarified. "That's why it's a secret admirer, silly!"

Yami smirked down at his light. "Really?" Yugi just giggled again. "Do you think you'll get what you want for Valentine's, Aibou?"

Yugi's expression clouded slightly. No, he didn't think he would get what he wanted. What he wanted was Yami, but Yami liked Anzu, didn't he? Yugi realised Yami was looking at him, obviously expecting an answer. Yugi smiled. "I might," he said cryptically. "I'm hoping I know who gave me that last card. Speaking of which," Yugi added, looking at his watch. "I've got to meet them soon. It would be better if you left though," Yugi said. "Because no one at school knows about you, except for the group. It would be a little strange for someone to suddenly see two of me," Yugi explained in a rush, hoping he hadn't offended Yami in any way.

Yami smiled softly. "I understand, Yugi. But I have to tell you something," the spirit added, "and I think it's something very important."

'Here it comes.' Yugi thought, pulling away completely from Yami so the spirit couldn't see the hurt in his eyes. 'Here's where he tells me he loves Anzu.'

"Yugi," Yami began, taking his light's hands in his own. "We've been partners for almost a year now–"

Yugi cut in, "11 months, 16 days."

Yami looked shocked, but smiled. "You've kept track, Aibou?" the spirit asked.

"Of course, Yami," Yugi said, blushing slightly. "You're the most important person in my life, aside from Grandpa. You know that, Yami."

"Thank you, Aibou. That you think that means a lot to me. And you know that you are my reason for being," Yami took a deep breath. "Aibou, I think I've fallen in love."

Yugi smiled sadly. "I know, Yami." He pulled his hands from Yami and wrapped his arms around himself.

"You do? How do you feel about it?" Yami said with a relieved smile, not noticing Yugi's posture in his relief.

"I'm fine with it, Yami. Really," Yugi said, forcing a bright smile onto his face, while he felt his heart breaking. "I think you and Anzu will be good for each other."

Yami paused as Yugi's words sunk in, but before he could say or do anything, Yugi moved away. "I gotta go now, Yami!" Yugi called as he practically ran away. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Al-all right," Yami replied, still looking slightly dazed.

'Strange,' Yugi thought as he ran from Yami, tears trickling down his cheeks. 'Yami seemed upset when I left. Probably because he couldn't rave on about his new love,' he said to himself.

Then he immediately felt guilty. 'What am I saying?' he berated himself. 'Yami deserves to be happy, and if it's Anzu and not me that makes him happy, I should still be happy for him.' He gulped. "I will be happy for him," he added out loud, as he brushed his tears away.

Yugi was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't realise he had company until they spoke. "Yugi, I'm so glad you came."

qpqpqpqpqp

"So, did you do it?" Seto Kaiba asked.

The short, tri-colour-haired teen before him nodded, looking somewhat glum. "I tried," he answered.

"What do you mean, you tried?" Seto said, slight puzzlement mixed with frustration crossing his features and tainting his voice.

"I mean, I tried," his companion shot back. "I started to tell him, but..."

"Did you follow the plan I gave you?" Seto asked, exasperated.

"I tried..." the other repeated. "But it got out of hand. And now... Yugi thinks I like Anzu," Yami sighed, then suddenly the pharaoh slammed his fist down onto the desk. "Dammit! I thought Yugi would know already! Didn't he..." Yami's eyes narrowed dangerously as he glanced suspiciously at Seto, and Jou, who had just entered the empty classroom. "He DID get my card, didn't he?"

Jou fidgeted. "Ah, yeah. Yami, 'bout that..."

"What happened?" Yami demanded.

"Yami, calm down," Seto ordered, "and sit down."

Angrily, Yami did as requested.

"This is what happened, Yami..." Seto began.

qpqpqpqpqp

Anzu stared down at the card in her hand, her mind a mixture of confusion, worry and anger. She knew she had been selfish when she had seen Yami put a card in Yugi's box, and had taken it out. She had put it in her own box, guessing Yami had made a mistake. It was a lucky thing she had.

Anzu knew she had a crush on Yami, but for the first time, she began to question whether he could be trusted. She had known he could be cruel, but that was only to people who hurt Yugi, not to Yugi himself, wasn't it?

Anzu steeled herself, narrowing her usually friendly eyes. If Yami were going to treat Yugi like this, then she would have to protect Yugi from his darker half.

As she ran out in search of the younger boy, a draft of wind blew in, catching the card and by some form of fate, blowing it open. There, displayed for anyone to read, were the words:

"Yugi,

Roses are red, violets are blue

Sugar is sweet, and so are you

But the roses have wilted

The violets are dead

The sugar is Lumpy

Just like your head.'

Underneath that was one more sentence:

'I'll love hate you forever.

Yami'

(the word "love" was crossed out.)

qpqpqpqpqp

Jou, in somewhat of a daze, walked towards the back of the school, where Yami had said Yugi had last been. If the golden haired teenager had any doubts that Yami did love Yugi, those doubts were gone. Any fool could see that Yami was devoted to his younger partner. Jou had known all along that Yami felt something for Yugi, but he didn't realise just how deep those feelings ran.

As Jou neared the alley, he slowed. He just hoped Yugi was finished his meeting.

"And so that's all, Yugi," rang a female voice.

Jou recognised it as Anzu. "Yugi, I don't trust Yami, and I don't want you to get hurt. Please, promise me you'll be careful."

"All right, I guess," Jou heard Yugi reply, his voice quivering with uncertainty. "But...are you sure you read it right? Couldn't it be some mistake or something?"

Jou heard a tinge of hope in Yugi's voice, and could easily imagine the younger boy's expression. Tears in his huge eyes, as he hoped that whatever Anzu had told him wasn't true. Just what was Anzu telling him?

Then it clicked. The card that Seto had modified. Anzu must have thought that Yami had written it and meant it for Yugi. Things just got a whole lot more complicated.

QPQPQPQPQPPQPQPPQPQPP

My thoughts with Anzu with this chapter are actually simple, and I'm not bashing her either. As far as I'm concerned, she would be more loyal to Yugi, no matter where her romantic notions lie. Therefore she would be more concerned with protecting Yugi from the potential (as she sees it) threat of Yami than anything at this point.

I don't know if anyone would agree with me on this point but I hope you do.

Please Read and review.

Weeping Angel


End file.
